Firefly Season 2, Episode 2: Under the Radar
by Euthorian1
Summary: The next installment in my Firefly continuation series. Enjoy!


**Firefly, season 2, Episode 2: Under the Radar**

_Camera shot of __Serenity__ descending into an industrial zone. There is a large warehouse teeming with freight ready to be shipped out. __Serenity__ lands on a clear patch of cement in front of the warehouse and the cargo bay doors open. Mal and Zoe walk out of the ship. The doors of the warehouse open and six figures briskly walk out of the building. Five appear to be heavily armed security guards sporting black suits, and the sixth is a woman of middling age. The security guards appear to be clones. The woman is wearing a beige business suit and her jet black hair is pulled into a tight bun._

**Mal (under his breath):** Someone's a little nervous.

**Zoe (under her breath):** She probably isn't used to doing business like this sir.

**Mal:** (Grunts in agreement) Classic central girl. Most likely thinks we'll try to rob her.

_The two parties meet about halfway between __Serenity__ and the warehouse._

**Claire Slaterson (to Mal):** Malcolm Reynolds I presume?

**Mal:** The one and only.

**Claire:** I'd like to keep this transaction quick and professional if at all possible Mr. Reynolds. Is your ship ready?

**Mal:** Feel free to load her up Ms. Slaterson. I'd just like a list of what's goin' in before we shove off, so as I can check for myself. Wouldn't wanna leave anything behind now.

_Claire nods to one of her security guards, and stiffly hands Mal a piece of paper. The security guard mumbles something into a microphone on his lapel, and a fork lift begins to load cargo into Serenity. Inside, Kaylee can be seen directing the loaders where to leave the freight. Mal watches the process thoughtfully, mentally checking everything off on the list. There are seven large crates in total._

**Claire:** How soon can I expect you to be back?

**Mal:** Vearon's a midway planet, so it should take us about three days tops to get there, assumin' all goes well. We should be back knockin' on your door in six days' time.

**Claire (looking skeptically at Serenity):** I'm sure you will be.

_Awkward silence._

**Mal:** (Clears throat) Well, that appears to be everything.

**Claire:** You will receive your payment here in six days, pending you bring me proof that you have actually completed the delivery. Don't be late.

_Without waiting for a response, Claire curtly turns around and walks back to the warehouse, closely followed by her associates. Zoe and Mal wait a moment, then turn to head back to __Serenity__. Cue theme song._

**Zoe:** Well, that went well.

**Mal:** That woman is more uptight than a drill sergeant.

**Zoe:** I'd consider that an understatement, sir. Our drill sergeant could've learned a thing or two from her.

_Mal and Zoe walk back up the ramp and into __Serenity__. Inside, the cargo bay is filled with large boxes of freight, taking up most of the space in the room. Jayne and Grey are walking in between the boxes. (Grey has swapped his ponytail for a crew cut.)_

**Jayne:** And just where the hell are we supposed to work out now?

**Grey:** We could do pushups in the saloon.

**Jayne:** Naw, that ain't nearly enough. I need my weights in order to maintain the sort of size that can scare a fella outa fightin' me.

**Mal:** Relax Jayne, your face does that job plenty fine by itself.

_Jayne stalks off, grumbling about the importance of a mercenary's image. Grey walks over to Mal, who is double checking the freight with his list._

**Grey:** Do you guys usually take on this much cargo?

**Mal (looking up):** This much is usually a rarity, as it's tough to hide if ya' find yourself gettin' flagged down by the Alliance. But the pay is good and we need the money.

_Suddenly, River dashes past Greyson from around a crate, slapping his elbow as she passes._

**River:** TAG! (She quickly turns a corner and disappears behind another crate)

_Grey looks at Mal, who smiles and nods his approval. Grey immediately shoots off in the direction that River has gone. Zoe shakes her head and laughs._

**Mal:** You know what I love about my crew?

**Zoe:** What sir?

**Mal:** Their professionalism. I'm headin' up to the wheelhouse.

**Zoe:** Right behind you sir.

_Camera cuts to Wash leaning back in the pilot's chair, idly staring at a toy triceratops in his hands. When Mal and Zoe come in, he looks up._

**Wash:** We ready to roll captain?

**Mal:** Take us away Wash.

_Wash slowly eases the throttle up, and __Serenity's__ engines roar to life. The industrial landscape steadily disappears as Serenity rises higher and higher._

**Wash:** I sent Inara a wave about ten minutes ago. She'll meet up with us over the tourist sector. It's less conspicuous that way.

_Mal nods. The camera cuts to Simon and Kaylee walking towards the engine room from the saloon._

**Kaylee:** All I'm sayin' is, if Mal and Inara are gettin' serious, Inara should think about quittin' companionship.

**Simon:** It's not that simple. Being a companion is something that Inara has been doing for her entire life. In a way, it is her life. Asking her to stop being a companion is like asking me to stop practicing medicine.

**Kaylee (stopping): **It is not! Don't you see how unhappy the captain gets every time Inara is out with some client? It ain't right.

**Simon:** It's not like Mal didn't know what he was getting into. I thought that they agreed Inara could keep doing her work when they decided to do… whatever it is they're doing.

**Kaylee:** What would you do if I was a companion, sleepin' with all kinds of strange men for a livin'?

**Simon (leaning in close):** I guess I'd just have to book you up so the only person you could sleep with was me.

**Kaylee:** Simon, that's not an ans—(she stops as Simon kisses her)

_They continue to kiss until River rushes by, shrieking with excitement, Grey hot on her heels. With the moment effectively killed, Simon and Kaylee continue down the hall, Simon heading to the infirmary, Kaylee to the engine room. The camera goes back into the wheelhouse. __Serenity__ is fast approaching a city with tall, white skyscrapers. As __Serenity__ begins to pass over the city, an alert signal goes off on the monitor._

**Wash (glancing at the monitor):** We're receiving a wave from Inara.

**Mal:** Put her up.

_The monitor flickers to life, and Inara appears on screen._

**Inara (over monitor):** Hello Mal. Did things go as planned with Ms. Slaterson?

**Mal:** Business as usual.

**Inara (panicked):** Somebody got shot?

**Mal (slightly offended):** No! Everything went fine. Is that what you think business as usual means for us?

**Inara:** Well, things do often spiral out of control during your "business meetings".

**Zoe:** She has a point sir.

**Mal (to Zoe):** Hey, we do alright.

**Zoe:** That doesn't mean we don't get shot at quite a bit sir.

_Mal throws up his hands in exasperation._

**Wash:** Inara, we're approaching your position. Are you in the air?

**Inara:** Yes. I should be within sight of you in a few moments.

_The camera flashes outside of __Serenity__, which is now over the expansive city. Traffic surges below on multiple levels. Inara's shuttlecraft rises from within the highest level of traffic, and proceeds to lock onto __Serenity__._

**Wash:** She's locked in cap'n.

**Mal:** Let's move. We're on the clock.

_The camera fades out. When it fades back in, __Serenity__ is floating through open space. The camera cuts to the saloon of the ship, where the hum of the engine is the only noise to be heard. Jayne is doing pushups next to the large table. Simon, Kaylee, Grey, and River are sitting at the small, circular coffee table in the corner of the saloon. There is a deck of cards in the middle of the table. Simon and Grey are playing blackjack. Kaylee is slouched back next to Simon, and River is sitting next to Grey with her knees up against her chest. She taps on her kneecap twice, subtly._

**Grey (to Simon):** Hit me.

**Simon:** You're cheating again.

**Grey:** Prove it.

**Simon:** Trust me. This isn't the first time I've played cards with my sister. Why do you think we didn't deal her in?

_River smiles innocently._

**Simon (to River):** You're going to have to leave if you can't control yourself.

**River (stretching casually):** But then how would Grey be able to know that you have a six of diamonds, three of clubs, and a jack of spades?

_Simon slumps back into the couch, annoyed._

**Grey:** Hit me again.

_The camera cuts to the wheelhouse. Wash is sitting in the pilot seat and Zoe is sitting on the control table next to him._

**Wash:** I just don't know if it's a good idea for us right now.

**Zoe:** But when? How will our situation be any different five years from now?

**Wash:** Maybe we'll be rich?

**Zoe:** (Rolls her eyes) If we keep waiting for that one big score, we could end up waiting too long. When it's too late, it's too late.

**Wash:** Can we talk about something else? Seriously, I'll take anything. How was your day?

**Zoe:** You can't – (the radar beeps)

**Wash:** This looks important! (Mouthing) Thank you god!

_Wash looks at the radar. He then grabs the intercom._

**Wash:** (Curses in Chinese) (Over intercom) Uh, Mal, we got a problem. An Alliance cruiser is on an intercept course with us. They'll be in wave range any second.

_There is silence on the intercom for a few seconds._

**Mal (slightly groggy):** I'll be right there. Try to stall em'!

_The monitor alert goes off. Wash waits a few moments in indecision before finally flipping the switch that lets the wave through. A balding, slightly overweight officer appears on the screen._

**Officer:** Transport ship class firefly, cut your engines and prepare to be boarded.

**Wash:** On what grounds officer…?

**Officer:** Commander Telham. We have probable cause. Cut your engines immediately.

**Wash (desperately):** Look, Commander, we have a schedule to keep and—

**Commander Telham:** If you attempt to run you will be treated as a hostile vessel and dealt with accordingly. (The monitor goes blank)

_Mal enters the wheelhouse._

**Mal:** What's the situation?

**Zoe:** We either get boarded or fired upon sir.

**Mal:** Can we make a run for it?

**Wash (shaking his head):** We could try captain, but I don't know how far we'd get. That cruiser already has fighters deployed. They'd cut us off before we got ten clicks from here.

**Mal:** (Curses in Chinese) Well we can't just roll over and let them on the ship! We're guilty as sin right now.

**Zoe:** We might not have a choice right now sir.

_Mal stalks down the hall, vehemently cursing in Chinese and English as he goes. Zoe follows. He passes Jayne in the saloon kitchen, loading an assault rifle._

**Jayne:** We runnin'?

**Mal:** Too risky. Kaylee!

**Kaylee (Looking up from the couch):** Yes cap'n?

**Mal:** Get the ship ready for full burn. If you hear anything resembling gunfire, you and Wash need to get us out of here as quick as humanly possible.

**Kaylee:** Yessir! (Runs down to the engine room)

**Mal:** Grey, Jayne, I want you at opposite ends of the catwalks with loaded weapons. Try to not be visible if ya' can. Zoe, come with me. We're not goin' down without a fight.

_The camera cuts to Mal, Zoe, Grey, and Jayne all on their knees with handcuffs on in the middle of the cargo bay. There are about ten imperial soldiers surrounding them, weapons drawn. Jayne's nose appears to be broken, Mal has a gash on the side of his head, and Grey's left eye is swollen. Zoe has a bruise forming on her cheek and a broken lip. Commander Telham walks onto the ship. He stands for a few moments, surveying the ship and it's abundance of cargo._

**Commander Telham:** Which one of you is the caption of this vessel?

**Mal:** (Spits blood onto the floor) That'd be me.

_Telham opens his mouth as if he is about to say something when a soldier walks over and whispers something inaudible into his ear. Telham's expression turns first to surprise, confusion, then understanding. He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts._

**Commander Telham (slightly disgruntled):** Yes, well, everything seems to be more or less in order with your cargo. Where did you say you were going again?

**Mal (warily):** Quaoar.

**Commander Telhem:** (Lip twitches slightly) Quaoar. Yes, of course. Well, you're a little off point. You might want to correct that.

**Mal (in disbelief):** Wait, you're just…letting us go? Just like that?

**Commander Telhem:** Yes we are. Contrary to what you may believe Captain Reynolds, the Alliance can't afford to waste it's time with salty rabble rousers such as yourself. We have real problems that require our assistance, and don't have the resources right now to deal with small time cargo ship captains who can't plot a straight course from a central planet to a midway. (Telhem nods towards the door) Move out!

_The soldiers briskly remove the handcuffs the crew, and march out of the ship, leaving Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and Grey kneeling on the ground, stunned speechless._

**Mal:** What the hell was that?

_Camera cuts to Mal sitting on the infirmary bed with Simon, who is applying an ointment to his cut. The rest of the crew is also there._

**Wash (to Mal):** So can you just run that by me, one more time? I'm still not really wrapping my mind around this.

**Mal:** I'm tellin' you, they just got up and left. Some grunt whispered somethin' in commander clueless's ear and suddenly they all just cut and run.

**Wash:** Yep. Still don't get it.

**Jayne (voice nasally from cotton stuffed in it):** I say, who gives a (Chinese curse)? We're home free. Best gorram luck I've ever seen just happened to us, and we're gonna sit here questionin' it? I thought we were operatin' under a time frame?

**Zoe:** I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't a little suspicious. That story you tried to sell him about Quaoar before all hell broke loose was pretty weak sauce if you don't mind my sayin' sir. And he didn't even buy it the first time we told him.

**River:** He didn't buy it the second time either.

**Mal (to River):** Did you get anything on what this might be about?

**River:** Nothing specific. I was pretty far away. I think that he recognized us from somewhere.

_Simon finishes, and Mal hops up from the infirmary bed._

**Mal:** Somethin' is not right. The Alliance ain't ever done a thing for me. I see no reason for it to start doin' me favors now.

**Inara:** Maybe he's a supporter of Vearon's cause?

**Mal:** No, that's not it. Did you see his face? That man was mad. He wanted us, but he couldn't have us.

**Grey:** It must've been some sort of order. Something that was beyond his control.

**Mal:** There's the "what". Now we need the "why".

**Jayne:** The only "why" I'm thinkin' of is why the ruttin' hell are we still debatin' about this?

**Simon:** I think I agree with Jayne on this one. Why are we just sitting here questioning our good fortune? Shouldn't we be on the move?

**Kaylee (panicked):** What if we're carryin' a bomb?!

**Grey:** Maybe we should check the cargo? Just in case I mean.

**Jayne (annoyed):** Gorramnit are any of you listening to me? We need to go!

_Chaos ensues as everyone tries to give their opinion at once._

**Mal (shouting):** (Chinese for everyone shut up)

_Arguing stops._

**Mal:** This ship will not move one gorram inch until we know exactly what is going on here. I don't care if we have to go through every single (Chinese expletive) crate, we will get to the bottom of this.

**Jayne:** I ain't rootin' through all that shit.

**Mal (to Jayne):** Then you can get the hell off of my ship.

_Silence. Mal turns and walks out of the infirmary followed by the rest of the crew, minus Jayne. Mal walks up to the nearest crate. Zoe hands him a crowbar, and Mal pries open the box. Kaylee takes a flashlight from her belt and shines it into the dark crate, illuminating it. Inside are an array of construction materials, such as cement bags, rebar, and two by fours. Mal takes the flashlight from Kaylee and wades inside the box. He finds nothing. Nonplussed, Mal moves to the next crate, only to find more of the same. Five crates later, there have still been no oddities within the crates. Mal is sitting on the ground in the center of the cargo bay, surrounded by stray construction materials looking angry and confused. Zoe, Kaylee, Grey, Wash, River, Simon, and Inara are standing around in the rubble. Jayne walks onto the catwalk from the saloon, casually observing the scene as he eats a sandwich._

**Jayne:** You find that bomb yet? (No response) You might wanna check your ass. Seems to be the only place you ain't looked yet.

_Jayne walks back up to the saloon laughing. Mal looks to be about ready to jettison Jayne from an airlock. Inara walks towards him._

**Inara (cautiously):** Mal—

_Mal stands up and hurls the crowbar in disgust. It flies past a bag of cement, tearing a hole in the process. A blue crystalline substance pours out of the bag. Mal stares at the substance, uncomprehending. Then he starts to laugh, slowly at first, increasing to a hearty, uncontrollable belly laugh._

**Mal (wiping his eyes):** I knew it. We're totin' drugs.

_Camera cuts to the entire crew sitting around the main saloon table. Mal is standing at the end._

**Mal:** So we now know a few new things about what we're carrying. The question is, what are we gonna do about it?

**Jayne:** Go back and ask Slaterson for more money. We should be gettin' ten times what they're payin' us now for haulin' this stuff.

**Zoe:** Do we make the drop at all? I mean sir, this woman tried to play us. Maybe we should let her know how we feel about that.

**Wash:** Well I for one am in this business for the business. Whatever we end up doing, I just want to get paid. Why don't we just make the drop, drugs and all? I mean, does it really matter?

**Kaylee:** We might not have a choice. (Mal looks at Kaylee) Serenity's gyro is on the fritz cap'n. I can keep it in decent enough shape for maybe a day, but it won't last us much longer than that. If we try and land without it, we'll be more wobbly than a tightrope walker after a night of drinkin'. We're gonna have to stop at Vearon and see if we can't find a new gyro.

**Jayne (muttering):** I still think we should try and get more money.

**River:** We need to do half of the delivery.

**Mal (to River):** Come again?

**River:** Take all of the drugs out, and just deliver the construction supplies. If we put everything back where it was, they won't even know that we have the drugs before we get out.

**Wash:** Slaterson is the one who's paying us. If she finds out we kept the drugs, we can say goodbye to that money.

_Mal holds up his hand and takes a moment to collect his thoughts._

**Mal:** Alright, here's what we're gonna do. We refuel, restock, and get Serenity ready for the return trip to Persephone. Then, we make the drop, minus the meth. We come back like a bat outa' hell, and have a little talk with Claire Slaterson about the way that we do business. Then we get paid.

**Simon:** And just how do you plan on accomplishing that last step in this brilliant plan?

_Mal takes out his sidearm and slaps it onto the table._

**Mal:** Because this is gonna be doin' the talking for us.

_Silence._

**Grey:** I like this place.

_Camera cuts to __Serenity__ landing on a paved airfield in the middle of a desert. There is a settlement nearby. It is mostly made up of white canvas tents, but there are a few more substantial sandstone buildings. It is windy, arid, and the sun is high in the sky. __Serenity's__ cargo bay door lowers. Kaylee, Grey, Simon, Jayne and River walk out into the heat. They are all wearing dark goggles to protect their eyes from the oppressive sun._

**River:** I've never been to a bazaar before.

**Kaylee:** Bazaar is just a fancy name for a market with the heat turned up too high.

**Jayne:** It's ruttin' hot.

**Simon:** The sooner we get that gyro, the sooner we can make the drop and get off of this sandbox.

**Kaylee: **I wish we could at least use the mule! Gorram cargo bay is too crowded for us to even get it down.

**Grey:** A little walkin' never hurt anybody.

_Grey strikes off towards the settlement. River, Kaylee, Jayne and Simon fall in behind him. As they are walking over the desert sand, Kaylee catches up to Grey so that she is walking in tandem with him._

**Kaylee (inquisitively):** So tell me about the Earth That Was. I've heard so many stories about it, but you're the only person in the verse' that really knows what it was like.

**Grey:** (Grunts) It was crowded. And dirty. The whole planet was thick with smog. Only grass I ever saw was in pictures.

**Kaylee:** So you lived in a city?

**Grey:** I did.

**Kaylee:** Oh. Did ya' have anybody special?

_Grey falls silent. They finish the remainder of the walk to the settlement without any further conversation. The camera pans around for a slow reveal of the bazaar as they approach the expansive camp site. People wearing an array of light colored robes and burkas are bustling through the exotic market, complete with beautiful carpets, strange foods, and desert animals. The air is awash with the sounds of people haggling and arguing, as well as the braying of beasts and the hum of spaceships flying overhead. It is busy and alive._

**Simon:** For a place that's cut off from central resources, they seem to be doing pretty well here.

**River:** Everyone's just pretending that nothing is wrong.

_The five BDH walk through the bazaar. Peddlers at stands shout at them, trying to pawn their goods. After a few minutes of walking Kaylee spots a large metal garage in the distance with the nose a ship sticking out of it._

**Kaylee (pointing):** That's the place we're lookin' for.

_Kaylee, Simon, River, Jayne and Grey walk over to the side of garage. There is a sign hanging over the main entrance that says __Mobatu's__. Near a door along the side, they see a large man with coal black skin and a filthy apron heatedly arguing with a smaller man in a similar apron. They are speaking a foreign language that loosely resembles a Swahili dialect. Kaylee and Simon walk towards the pair, leaving the others hanging back near the main entrance. When the man sees Kaylee and Simon, he hurriedly shoves the smaller man aside and walks over to meet them._

**Man:** (Speaking in the foreign tongue)

**Simon:** I'm sorry, we can't understand you.

**Man (voice thickly accented):** Oh, yes, you English. Very good, very good. (The man bows) I am Mobatu. You here to buy, English?

**Kaylee:** We're lookin' for a gyro that's compatible with a firefly class carrier. You happen to have any lyin' around?

**Mobatu:** Yes yes, very good. Come in, come in. Mobatu has just what you need.

_Kaylee and Simon follow Mobatu into the garage. It is cluttered and greasy, filled with spaceships and spaceship parts. Mobatu brings them to a counter in the back, and begins rummaging behind it. After a few moments, he rises and places a large object on the counter, making a resounding thud. It is a cylinder made of dull metal with a melon sized ball in the center which is free to rotate on multiple axes._

**Mobatu:** One gyro. Three hundred credit.

_Simon reaches for his wallet, but Kaylee grabs his hand before he can get it out._

**Kaylee (to Mobatu):** Do you think we're a coupla' idiots? This hunk o' garbage is big enough for an Alliance cruiser, not to mention the terrible shape it's in. I said firefly class carrier, not dinosaur class. Now do ya' have what we need or not?

**Mobatu:** Mobatu sees that girl knows what she is talking of. Give Mobatu a minute. He will find what you are looking for.

_Mobatu bustles through a door behind the counter._

**Simon:** Where would I be without you?

_Kaylee kisses him on the cheek._

**Kaylee:** On a broken down ship with all the wrong pieces most like.

_Mobatu returns to the counter with a much smaller item, this one only about the size of his palm. It has the same basic shape as the previous one; however the metal looks to be solid gold._

**Mobatu:** This what you need. Gyro is gold titanium alloy. No rust. Last you long time, Mobatu swear by his shop.

**Kaylee:** Shiny. So, three hundred?

_Mobatu laughs loudly._

**Mobatu:** No no no no girl. Ten thousand for this.

**Simon (protesting):** We don't have that kind of money!

_Mobatu shrugs his shoulders, looking unconcerned._

**Mobatu:** There is always this. (Gestures at the first, larger gyro)

**Kaylee (shaking her head):** That thing ain't worth the scrap it's made of.

**Mobatu:** Then Mobatu cannot help you.

_Camera cuts to Kaylee and Simon leaving through the front door of the garage in a huff. Jayne is leaning up against the wall of the building, and Grey is checking the ammunition in his sidearm. River is idly drawing spirals in the sand with a stick. Grey looks up when he sees Kaylee and Simon, and puts away his gun._

**Grey:** So how'd it go?

**Kaylee:** That greedy (Chinese expletive) is trying to give us a gyro that's worth one tenth what he's sellin' for!

_River looks up from her drawing._

**River:** We're being watched.

_Jayne gets up and looks around rapidly, hand suddenly at the pistol on his hip._

**Jayne:** I can't see em'.

**River:** Look.

_River stands up and points across the bazaar at a group of seven figures in matching red robes with hoods that conceal their faces. As River continues to point at them, one of the robed figures draws a long object from the folds of his robe, fluidly moving it into a firing position. When he pulls the trigger, a small, black projectile leaves the object with a flat 'bang' and arcs over the bazaar towards the group. Jayne dives out of the way behind the side of the garage. Kaylee pulls Simon down under a fruit vender at the edge of the bazaar. Grey throws himself into River, who is still standing and pointing at the robed men. In slow motion, River looks up from the ground to see a black grenade flying overhead towards Mobatu's garage. The grenade explodes with a deafening crack on the front door of the building, sending smoldering bits of shrapnel flying in every direction. River looks around from her position on the ground, disoriented. There is a high pitched ringing, with muffled screaming in the background. Mobatu staggers out of the gaping hole in the front of his shop, and is immediately riddled with bullets. He falls to the ground. River feels a tug on her arm, and looks over at Grey, who is lying prone on the ground with his pistol drawn. His mouth appears to be moving, but the only thing that River can hear is the ringing._

**Grey:** (Warped, incomprehensible tones)

_River just looks at him in confusion. Suddenly, the scene rushes out of slow motion, and the ringing stops. The screaming is much louder now, and people are running everywhere. Jayne is standing behind the corner of the shop, pistol drawn. He tries to peer around the corner without getting shot._

**Grey (now comprehensible):** We need to get out of here!

_River nods in understanding, and pulls two pistols out from holsters on her legs. There is more gunfire from an automatic weapon. Jayne presses himself flat against the wall of the garage as more bullets whip past. River looks to her right and sees Simon and Kaylee, still huddled beneath the fruit vendor. As she is looking, black booted feet with red robes pass within inches of the vendor towards the garage. Simon quietly draws a handgun from the back of his pants. Kaylee is shaking with fear. River shuts her eyes, concentrating hard. Then, she stands up quickly, her eyes still closed, pointing one pistol to her right, and the other to her left. Within a fraction of a second, she unloads her guns, making slight adjustments to her aim after each shot. After seven shots have been fired, she lets her arms fall to her sides and looks around. The bazaar is now empty save for a few dead bodies lying in the sand. There are three dead robed men lying on the ground bleeding from holes in their heads on the ground next to Kaylee and Simon, and four more to the left of River. Grey slowly stands up, face pale, observing River's work in shock._

**Jayne (frustrated):** (Holsters his gun) You coulda' at least left one for me!

_The camera cuts to Jayne, Grey, River, Simon, and Kaylee walking into the open cargo bay doors of __Serenity__. The mess of construction materials has been repacked, and Mal is leaning up against one of the crates talking to Zoe, Wash and Inara. When Jayne, Simon, and Kaylee enter he looks up._

**Mal (to Kaylee):** Did ya' find what you were lookin' for?

_Kaylee walks past Mal and into the infirmary, slamming the door behind her._

**Mal (confused):** Did I say something?

**Simon (walking to the infirmary):** We were attacked.

_Simon goes into the infirmary and shuts the door._

**Mal:** You were what?! By who?

**Jayne:** (Sits down on stairs) A few fellers in red blankets started shootin' at us for no apparent reason. There were seven of em', I think.

_Grey and River walk into the ship. Grey walks past Jayne and up to the saloon without a word. He looks dazed. Mal looks up at him as he goes._

**Mal:** What's wrong with him?

**Jayne:** River kinda' did that thing where she kills everyone with her eyes closed. Must've spooked him some.

**River (quietly):** I saved his life.

**Wash:** Did you get the gyro at least? I really don't wanna land without a gyro.

**Jayne:** Yeah, we picked it up after the firefight. Got it at a nice discount too.

**Zoe (to Mal):** Sir, what do you want to do?

_Mal says nothing for a few moments, thinking._

**Mal:** We need to make this delivery. After that, we can get outta dodge and have our little heart to heart with Claire Slaterson, but first we need to get rid of this cargo. The regular cargo, not the crystal. I still don't know what we're gonna do about that.

**Jayne:** We could sell it ourselves.

**Zoe:** We should destroy it.

**Wash:** Or we could just put it back and pretend we never saw it.

**Mal:** We'll figure it out later. For now, it stays hidden. Wash, lets go. We've got a delivery to make.

_The camera cuts to Grey sitting alone in his bunk with a flask in his hand, staring off into space. He takes a drag from his flask and continues to stare at nothing. Inara opens the door. Grey's head whips around when he hears her enter, and he hurriedly puts away the flask._

**Inara:** Can I come in?

_Grey nods. Inara walks over and sits next to him on the bed._

**Inara:** What's wrong?

**Grey (stiffly):** Nothing. I'm alright. (He starts to get up)

**Inara:** You can stop pretending. Reading body language is part of my job, and I don't need to be a professional to see how upset you are. So I'll ask again. What's wrong?

_Grey sits back down and sighs. __Serenity's__ engines roar to life and they can feel the ship rise into the air._

**Grey:** I don't know if upset is the right word. I guess I'm just a little shocked.

**Inara:** It's alright to be unnerved.

**Grey:** I thought I was just getting her figured out, you know? And then, all of a sudden, she's a super soldier! I mean, I've known guys who were pretty amazing shots. People that could shoot an acorn off someone's head from a mile away. But that was something different. That was…scary.

_Silence._

**Inara:** She cares about you, you know. Quite a bit. (Grey is silent) And you care about her. I see the way you two act around each other. (She pauses, but Grey remains silent) River can't help being what she is any more than you can. And she can't help caring for you either. Don't hurt her for it.

_Inara gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Grey alone with his thoughts. The camera cuts to the wheelhouse where Wash is flying __Serenity__ low over the settlement. River is in the co-pilot seat, and Mal and Zoe are standing behind. Past the area around the bazaar there are fewer tents and more sandstone structures. Further up the quality of the buildings visibly increases. Eventually, they are flying above high class houses with elegant pools and high walls. This part of town is split by a prodigious river that thunders through what has now become a small city._

**Mal:** Looks like they aren't big fans of sharin' the wealth here on Vearon.

**Zoe:** The whole planet's run by the ancestors of investors that made a profit off of the local minerals when the planet was first terraformed. They're like royalty here.

**Mal (surprised):** These are the people that started the embargo?

**Wash:** They're probably just trying to flex their muscles against the Alliance. Cut em' off from their precious reactor cores for a while, then start selling them a few months later at twice the price. It's called a monopoly. Dirty economics at its finest.

**Mal:** Well we're not delivering to them so relax. Our client is some sort of private contractor. He's an architect. Built most of the mansions in town.

**Zoe:** He's also a drug lord sir.

**Mal:** Yeah, he's that too. Let's finish this and get back to Persephone. (To Wash) We're getting close, send them a wave.

_Wash types something into a keyboard under the monitor. A large man in a suit and earpiece appears on the screen._

**Man:** Yes?

**Wash (to man):** Transport ship Serenity requesting permission to land.

_The man glances at something off screen, then looks back._

**Man:** You're Ms. Slaterson's men?

**Mal:** That's us. Can we come down?

_The man says something inaudible into his earpiece and waits for a response. When he receives one, he nods._

**Man:** We will meet you in the back of the house. Don't bring any weapons. (The monitor goes blank)

**Wash:** He seemed nice.

_Camera cuts to __Serenity__ landing on a platform behind a large, palace- like mansion right at the edge of the river. Here there is grass instead of sand, large, elegant palm trees, and fountains. It is a veritable desert oasis. Serenity's doors open. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne walk out onto the lawn to a bald man with olive skin and a black mustache. He is standing alone in an elegant green and gold robe with his hands clasped behind his back. His age is indiscernible; he appears to be neither young, nor old._

**Man:** Who is your captain?

**Mal (stepping forward):** Mal Reynolds (extends his hand)

_The second that Mal takes a step towards the bald man, the ground in front of him explodes in gunfire. Mal scrambles back, cursing in Chinese. The bald man does not move. Jayne chuckles._

**Man:** My name is Mr. Notambi. Please do not misunderstand my caution as hostility, but we do live in uncertain times.

**Mal (angrily):** A friendly warning woulda' been nice!

_Mr. Notambi (peering into __Serenity__): I see that you have my supplies. Excellent. It is an unfortunate fact that the wood that I require for my latest project is only attainable from a specific moon in the central region. This will one day become a beautiful guest house. I trust your journey was uneventful?_

**Mal (brushing himself off):** We didn't run into any trouble until we came here. My crew nearly got pulverized by some gang in red cloaks when they were out shoppin' for spare parts.

**Mr. Notambi:** Ah, yes, I heard about that. Simply terrible. Are your associates unharmed?

**Mal:** Nothing serious.

**Mr. Notambi:** This is good to hear.

**Zoe (to Mr. Notambi):** Do you know anything about the people that attacked us?

**Mr. Notambi:** Judging by your description, I would say that you ran afoul of a local band of ruffians who call themselves the 'Red Death'. They've been rather more active than usual of late. But, I digress.

_Mr. Notambi nods and a forklift at the edge of the landing platform rolls onto __Serenity__. It proceeds to remove boxes from the cargo bay, placing them at the edge of the airfield._

**Mr. Notambi:** Captain Reynolds, I would be remiss if I did not invite you and your crew into my home while the work is being finished out here.

**Mal (hastily):** We really wouldn't want to impose. Besides, we have to be back on Persephone as soon as possible. I don't like to keep clients waitin'.

**Mr. Notambi: **Nonsense. Surely you can spare a few minutes. At least until the cargo has been checked. I will not take no for an answer. Please, enjoy my hospitality.

**Jayne:** (Gulp)

_The camera cuts to the entire crew of __Serenity__ (including Inara) sitting cross-legged on pillows around a massive, rectangular Japanese tea table. Mr. Notambi sits alone on one side, calmly sipping a cup of tea. Directly across from Notambi is Mal, who is sweating profusely. The room is surrounded by paper walls, illuminating the place in a soft, orange light. Surrounding the entire table and its occupants are armed guards, all dressed in matching suits. Like Claire Slaterson's bodyguards, these are also clones. There is no noise, other than the occasional sipping of tea from their host. Then, another guard walks into the room to Mr. Notambi. The guard leans over, and whispers into his ear. Mr. Notambi nods slightly, but appears to be otherwise undisturbed. Mr. Notambi takes another sip from his tea before speaking. It's deathly quiet._

**Mr. Notambi:** My friend tells me that some of my cement is missing. Perhaps Ms. Slaterson neglected to give me the correct amount?

**Mal:** Don't be too hard on her. Everyone makes mistakes.

**Mr. Notambi (slowly nodding):** This is true Captain Reynolds. However—

_The sound of ceramic breaking comes from the end of the table. Mr. Notambi stops short and looks towards the source of the noise. There, he sees River, sobbing, a broken tea cup in front of her._

**River (through tears):** I'm-m-m sorry. It s-s-s-slipped.

_Mr. Notambi nods at one of the guards standing near River. The guard walks over to the sobbing River and begins to clear away the mess. In a single, fluid motion, River seizes the guards arm, flips him onto the table, and slams her forearm into his trachea. She then reaches into his jacket and removes a handgun from his shoulder rig. By the time any of the other surrounding guards have started to move their hands towards their firearms, River is already pointing her gun at Mr. Notambi's forehead._

**Mr. Notambi (to his guards):** Stop! (To River) Clever girl. I would have expected something like this from the companion perhaps, but not you. That is my own fault.

**River:** Tell them to leave.

_Mr. Notambi nods at the guards, and they file out of the room, leaving Notambi alone with the crew of __Serenity__._

**Jayne:** Well that was great, but how are we gettin' out of here?

**Mal:** I'm still workin' on that.

**Zoe:** Sir, we have to assume that those snipers are still outside.

**Mal:** Okay, so just walkin' out to the ship is out the window.

**Grey:** What if we brought the ship to us?

**Inara:** What do you mean?

**Grey:** The landing pad isn't always above ground. I can feel a big hole where there should be solid earth underneath it. If we can lower the launch pad, we can get back to Serenity without getting shot to pieces.

_River pistol whips Mr. Notambi, sending him sprawling on the floor._

**River:** He had some sort of link with the guards. I heard him talking to them.

**Mal:** Then we need to hurry. Grey, do you know where the launch pad controls are?

**Grey:** I can get us to the launch pad underground. If the controls are there, we'll find them. (He closes his eyes for a few moments, then opens them) This way!

_Grey runs to a door in the back of the room, and leads the crew through a complicated series of twists and turns. The mansion is like a maze. The only people that the crew comes in contact with are occasional terrified servants who quickly move out of the way. Grey brings them into an elevator, and after cramming themselves in, the crew descends. When the door opens, they tumble out into a cement hallway. There appears to be a wall of cement at the end of the hall. They run to the end of the hall. To the right and up a short flight of stairs there is a room. Inside there is a control panel and a chair with a glass on the forward wall. Since the launch pad is still up, the window is pressed up against cement._

**Grey:** This should be it.

**Mal (panting):** Nice job. We might just get out of this alive.

_As soon as he speaks those words, they hear the sound of the elevator rising._

**River:** They're coming.

**Mal:** Wash, get our ship down here!

**Wash (hammering on the keyboard):** It wants a password!

**Jayne:** We are royally humped!

_River shuts her eyes, concentrating fiercely._

**River:** (Gasps from exertion) Yuri Notambi!

_Wash hammers the password into the control panel. A password accepted message appears on the monitor, and the cement begins to slowly descend. The ding of the elevator goes off down the hall._

**Mr. Notambi (from down the hall):** Captain Reynolds! I believe we have more to discuss!

**Mal (to no one in particular):** Why the hell can't anything just happen like it's supposed to!?

_Jayne throws himself against the door moments before a heavy weight hits it from the other side. The entire frame shudders, but the door holds. There are two more heavy thuds. Then gunshots. A gradually increasing sliver of light appears at the top of the window. With agonizing slowness it grows larger and larger until about three feet of the platform is exposed._

**Mal:** Wash, stop the lift!

_Wash types in a command and the platform stops moving._

**Mal (shouting):** Get out of the way!

_Mal picks up the stool from the ground and slams it through the window, shattering the glass._

**Mal (shouting):** Go go go!

_Mal intertwines his fingers so that the rest of the crew can step up through the gap. Simon, Kaylee, River, Wash, Zoe, Jayne, Grey, and Inara all clamber onto the launch platform. Mal himself is pulled through by Jayne and Zoe. Moments after Mal makes it up to the platform, the door bursts open with a crash, and Mr. Notambi's men rush inside. One of the men holds a machine gun over the edge and blindly empties his clip, but the entire crew makes it back inside __Serenity__. Once inside, Mal slams the button to close the door, and Wash immediately sprints up towards the cockpit._

**Mal:** Head count! Zoe!

**Zoe:** Here sir.

**Mal:** Kaylee!

**Kaylee:** Shiny cap'n!

**Mal:** Jayne!

**Jayne:** Present.

**Mal:** Simon!

**Simon:** Still breathing.

**Mal: **River!

**River:** Here.

Serenity lifts off.

**Mal:** Greyson!

**Grey:** Here!

**Mal:** Inara!

_Camera pans to Inara slouched against the cargo bay doors with her hands wrapped around her waist in pain. There is blood on the wall behind her._

**Inara (weakly):** Here.

_Camera cuts to Inara lying face down on the infirmary bed, unconscious. Mal and Simon are the only ones in the room. Mal is sitting in a chair next to the bed with a bandage on his arm. He looks pale. Simon is leaning over Inara with tweezers inside her wound. He pulls them out, and places shrapnel on a tray next to the bed. He puts down the tweezers and steps back._

**Simon:** That's all I can do for her now. It's lucky that you two are the same blood type. I don't know if she would've made it this far without it.

**Mal (rising):** Does she need anymore?

**Simon:** (Pushes Mal back down) You've given too much already. Sit down. The best thing that you can do for her right now is to be here when she comes to.

_Simon begins to stitch Inara's wound closed._

**Mal:** How soon will she be awake?

**Simon (as he works):** That bullet took a toll on her. It could be a while.

_Mal nods numbly and holds onto Inara's hand. A tear falls from his cheek._

**Mal (quietly):** I'll be here when you wake up.

_The camera cuts to __Serenity__ sailing through empty space. Kaylee is walking down the catwalk with a tray of food. She opens the door into the infirmary. Mal is still sitting next to Inara, holding her hand. His face is covered in stubble, and he has bags under his eyes. He is staring blankly at the ground. She leaves it on the floor in front of him, and picks up another tray next to it. The food is untouched._

**Kaylee:** Wash said that we're nearly at Persephone cap'n.

_No response. Kaylee turns and leaves the infirmary. Zoe is waiting outside._

**Zoe:** How is he?

**Kaylee:** He still hasn't touched his food.

**Zoe:** I'll try to talk to him.

_Zoe walks into the room. Mal has not moved from the bedside._

**Zoe (quietly): **Sir? You need to eat something. (Silence) We need you back captain. Serenity's comin' up on Persephone. If we're gonna figure out what's going on then you need to be right there with us.

_Mal continues to stare into space._

**Zoe:** What would Inara say sir?

_Zoe waits a moment, and then leaves. She walks up to the bridge. Wash and River are piloting and co-piloting respectively. Grey, Jayne, Kaylee, and Simon are also there. Persephone is in view, floating in the distance. Everyone looks at Zoe, concerned, but all she can do is shake her head. Zoe steps forward._

**Zoe (clearing throat):** It looks as though the captain won't be coming with us on this one. That does not mean a gorram thing to me. With or without Mal, we will find Claire Slaterson, and we will find out what the hell is going on.

**Mal (off screen):** Damn right we will.

_Mal sweeps into the cockpit with his coat and his sidearm loaded for bear._

**Zoe (smiling):** It's good to see you sir.

**Mal:** Talk to me Wash.

**Wash:** I managed to get into contact with an old friend on Persephone. Tipped us off where Slaterson lives.

**Mal:** Well, I think it's about time that we paid her a little visit. Zoe, Jayne, Grey, River, we're takin' the shuttle. Wash, send us the coordinates once we're free. Lets move people!

**Jayne:** Time to get paid!

_The team Mal designated leaves the wheelhouse. Before Mal leaves, he pulls Simon to the side._

**Mal:** Go stay with Inara. Someone needs to be there when she wakes up.

**Simon: **Of course.

_Mal nods in gratitude, then quickly turns and walks to the shuttle. Inside, River is sitting in the pilot seat adjusting the controls. Grey and Jayne are in the back of the shuttle loading some assault rifles. Zoe, who now has her brown coat on as well, is standing behind River. Mal stands next to Zoe, putting a hand on the back of River's chair._

**Zoe (to Mal):** Are you all here sir?

**Mal:** You don't need to worry about me Zoe. (To River) Let's finish this.

_River nods. The camera cuts to a shot of the shuttle pulling away from __Serenity__ and descending towards the planet below. The fire of the atmosphere burns across the bow of the shuttle, and then there is nothing but blue sky above and a pearly white city beneath. The camera returns to the shuttle._

**Mal:** Do you have those coordinates little one?

**River:** Yes. We should be there in a few moments. She has a penthouse apartment uptown.

_River skillfully merges the shuttle with the constant traffic of Persephone's capital city. She navigates through the chaos, eventually bringing them before a tall, blade-like sky scraper in the upper class district. River taxis the shuttle so that it is hovering above a skylight over the penthouse. Mal walks to the rear of the ship with Zoe. Grey and Jayne are already standing by the door of the shuttle. All four of them put on goggles and headsets. Mal nods, and Grey throws the shuttle door open. The wind is violent at this height, and the noise of rushing air and passing shuttles is deafening. Mal gives Jayne the thumbs up. Jayne, grinning wolfishly, pulls a sticky grenade from his vest presses an activation button with his thumb. When the grenade makes a priming sound, Jayne sends it flying into the target window. Grey, with some effort pulls the door shut. A large explosion followed by the sound of shattering glass resonates outside, and the shuttle violently rocks back and forth when the shockwave passes. Grey reopens the door, and the shuttle moves closer to the shattered glass skylight. When River has the shuttle only a few feet above the roof, Mal tosses down a rope ladder that is tied to the ship. Jayne, Grey, Zoe, and finally Mal himself climb down into the apartment. Aside from the broken glass on the floor, the apartment is spotless and organized. The floor is constructed from dark wood, and there is a beautiful kitchen to the right. Across the room straight ahead is the main entrance, and there entire wall behind them is glass. To their left is the living room, with a luxurious L shaped couch. Claire Slaterson is lying on the couch, her throat slit wide open. There is still blood pumping from the wound._

**Mal (under his breath):** (Chinese omen)

**Jayne:** Well, I'm lootin'. (Zoe glares at Jayne.) What?! She ain't about to pay us!

_Suddenly, bullets fly over Jayne's head. They are coming from the living room. The entire team turns and unloads on the source of the gunfire, which is standing behind the couch. When the noise settles, they walk over to see one of the bodyguard clones lying on the ground, filled with holes. In his right hand is a handgun, and in his left, a wickedly curved combat knife with blood still on the blade._

**Grey:** Looks like Notambi got here first.

**Mal (frustrated):** This doesn't make any sense!

**River (over headset):** There are Alliance patrollers coming.

**Zoe:** Sir, we might wanna wrap this up.

_There is a banging on the door._

**Male Voice (shouting):** Alliance, open up!

_The team dashes to the hanging ladder and begins to climb. Mal gets on the ladder just as a battering ram splinters through the apartment door. The shuttle pulls up as Alliance officers rush into the room._

**Mal (shouting):** I know this looks pretty bad, but it wasn't us, I promise!

_The camera cuts to Mal being pulled into the shuttle by Zoe and Grey. Once he is safely inside, Jayne closes the door._

**Mal (breathless):** Well that was less than illuminatin'.

**Jayne:** We need to start getting paid in advance.

**Zoe:** Somebody didn't want us talking to Claire Slaterson.

**Grey:** Could be that Mr. Notambi got to her first.

**Mal:** But why? It's not like we didn't know about the gorram drugs! She must've known somethin' else.

**Jayne:** Well, we ain't gonna find out now.

_Camera shot of the shuttle clearing atmo and entering open space. Mal and Zoe are in the front with River. The monitor alert goes off. River flicks a switch and Wash's face appears on the screen._

**Wash (over monitor):** So how'd it go?

**Mal:** Great. Claire was dead before we got there, we have zero answers, we almost got arrested for a crime that for once we didn't commit, and we didn't get paid. Other than that it was a fantastic trip.

**Wash:** Well I think that you'll feel better once you get back on Serenity.

_The monitor goes blank. The camera cuts to the shuttle docking on __Serenity__. Mal is walking down the stairs to the infirmary. He opens the door, and for the first time in three days, Inara is sitting up, smiling next to Simon. Mal, eyes welling with tears, walks across the room and cradles Inara in a gentle embrace. They kiss, and Simon leaves the room._

**Mal (shakily):** I didn't know if I'd ever see you smile again.

**Inara (gently):** Simon told me that you never left my side. You stupid man.

**Mal:** You just bring out the stupid in me I guess.

**Inara:** You do that all on your own Mal.

_They embrace again. The camera cuts to __Serenity__ drifting through empty space. The entire ship is asleep, except for Grey, who is lying awake in his bunk. Sighing, he gets up, and walks out of his room and up to the bridge. River is the only one there, sitting in the co-pilot seat with her legs crossed, staring into space. She is wearing fuzzy blue slippers. She doesn't move when Grey walks in and stands behind her._

**Grey (looking out into space):** It's a really big place. The universe. Most people don't understand how big.

**River:** We're all so tiny.

_They are both quiet for a few moments._

**Grey:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and—

_River swivels her chair around, stands up, and kisses Grey. Grey just stands there at first, but after a few seconds he wraps his arms around River. After the kiss, River opens her eyes and looks at Grey. Grey looks uncomfortable._

**River (confused):** What is it?

**Grey:** I want this. I really do. But not yet. Back on Earth, before the virus, I was—

**River:** Married. I was afraid it was something like that.

**Grey:** I just need more time. I'm sorry.

_River sits down in the co-pilot seat and turns back into space. Grey puts his hand on her shoulder for a moment before disappearing down the stairs. River, alone now, looks off into the stars with tears shining in her eyes. Cue credits._


End file.
